A Christmas That Will Never Be Forgotten
by MoonPrincess568
Summary: ONE SHOT! Andrew and the scouts are willing to set up Serena and Darien. Darien realizes how much he likes Serena, so he goes to his friends for help. Andrew sets up Serena on a blind date to the masquerade winterball. Identities and mysteries revealed.
1. THE REAL CHAPTER 1

"A Christmas Eve That Will Never Be Forgotten" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: I have combined the 1st and 2nd chapter. So if read this before you're going to read the first part again. Enjoy! Happy Hoildays!!

Diaclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!! ANd you can give most of your thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon she helped me develop this story. Some of it contians some of Ms. Saukra Moon's ideas. BUT most of it is mine!

Chapter 1:

Darien's POV:

2 days until Christmas. Everyone was buying gifts and is in the Christmas spirit. I walked into the Crown Arcade and sat down on my usual stool. I am 18, in senior year. I go to Crossroads High School. We have this masquerade at school that leadership made especially for Christmas. They were going to put the ball on December 16, but they moved it to December 24. I have turned down every girl hat has asked me out to the dance because I didn't like any of them. So anyways Serena goes to my school too! I found out when we bumped into each other at the corner of the arcade. We were both late for school and we bumped into each other, them we kept seeing each other in the halls. The same exact day she threw a crumpled test paper at my head on accident. I saw her and she was the same person from that morning. I recalled her test grade and it was a 40. She got mad when I was looking at it and took it from my hands. Then I called her Meatball Head. She didn't like, so she got mad. She walked away angrily and threw the test paper in a nearby trashcan. We are a year apart. Ever since she found out that I was friends with Andrew, she was annoyed. We argued every time we see each other because of my stupid remarks. But when I annoyed her and made fun of her, she always mad this cute face when she's mad. I have a crush on her, I never attached to any girl in my life besides her. She's someone different and she's always positive. I'm also the super hero heart -throb, Tuxedo Mask. I also have crush on Sailor Moon and the princess that haunts me in my dreams. It's quite ironic that they all have the same distinctive hairstyle. I wish that they were the same person. But yea right… back to the present. Andrew saw me sit down and walked over to me.

"Hey Andrew." I greeted.

"Hey bud," Andrew greeted back. "So want a cup of coffee?"

"Yep," I replied. He walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee in a mug. He came back and set it down in front of me.

"Ya know you should something special for Serena." Andrew said slyly.

"I don't like her!"

"Denial, denial. You know you love her." Andrew proclaimed. I sighed, he was right. For god's sake he was my best friend.

"Fine I do like her, okay." I confessed.

"I knew it! You now what you should do for Serena, is to confess your feelings."

"That's hard Drew. Especially when she hates me."

"Well she doesn't hate you. She is just annoyed that someone is making fun of her, she gets enough of that from Rei and at home. I would get mad to if some one mad fun of me too." Andrew explained. "I've heard she still doesn't have a date for the winter ball."

"Well she is soo ditzy and too dumb to get a date. No one will ask her out." I remarked.

"Why do you have to have these stupid remarks about her all the time? You'll never get her that way. You'll be lonely for the rest of your life." Andrew asked. I remained silent.

"I have a plan for ya."

"What would that be?"

"Well maybe if she doesn't have a date for the winter ball or masquerade or whatever it is that we're having at school, I'll set her up with you." Andrew explained.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yup, you have to figure out the rest on your own." Andrew replied.

"What?"

"I got to help these customers so bye!" Andrew said walking to the couple.

"Andrew!" I banged my hand on the table. He left and I began drinking the rest of my coffee. The bells chimed when someone walked in. I turned around… it was Serena. She walked over to the counter and sat two seats away from me. Andrew walked to her.

"Hi Andrew!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Rena. What can I do for you?"

"A chocolate mint smoothie." She responded. "Ooo… whipped cream on it? Um do you have a candy cane?"

"Sure," Andrew said. "Comin' right up."

"Why are so quiet?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" I said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"You heard me, how come today you're so quiet. You haven't made fun of me yet. Or called me Meatball Head."

"Well, Meatball Head, I just have a lot of things on mind." I responded.

"What about? Wait a sec…why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"Nothing you want to know, Meatball Head." I replied. _'She didn't hear me say Meatball Head?' _

"Okay then." Serena said. Andrew gave her, her drink. She began sipping the frosty treat.

"So Serena do you have a date for the masquerade?" Andrew asked her.

"Nope," she answered.

"I have this friend that I can set you up with. He's a great guy. You'll like him." Andrew said.

"Sure, I guess." She said with uncertainty.

"I promise you'll like him." Andrew replied.

"Ok," she responded. "But who is he?"

"It's a blind date. So you have to figure that out later. He really likes you and he goes to our school." Andrew said.

"Okay, thanks Andrew." She thanked.

"So Meatball Head what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Staying at home with my family." She responded.

"Oh…"

"Yup, You?"

"Nothing much."

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Why did you ask that? You know you're being too nice…" she asked confused.

"Just wondering,"

"Well…" she started. "I would want to know the true identity of Tuxedo Mask. And maybe I would want roses from a special somebody. And I want to know who Andrew set me up with." She had dreamy expression her face. She looked so angelic.

"Oh…" I sighed. _"she wants to know who I am. A special somebody to give her roses. I wonder who that is?"_ I thought. "Drew I gotta go. Bye. Bye Meatball Head, I hope your wishes come true."

"Me too." She agreed.

"Bye Dare," Andrew waved. I walked out of the arcade. Now I knew what to do. I knew what to give her. I was going to plan it when I get home. I walked to my motorcycle and zoomed off to my apartment. Instead of going home, I thought that Raye might help me. I parked my motorcycle and walked up the stair of the Cherry Hill Temple. When I reached the top I saw Raye sweeping the ground outside of her room. I walked over to her. She looked up from the floor and saw me.

"Hey Darien." She greeted.

"Hi Raye,"

"What brings you here?" Raye asked.

"I got a favor to ask you, it's important." I responded.

"Okay then, let's talk about it over tea." Raye said. We walked into her red room with black accents. She went into this separate room and arrived with a teapot and two cups. She set them down and kneeled down her two legs. She poured me a cup. "What kind of favor do I need to help you with?"

"You see… it's kinda embarrassing."

"I won't laugh I promise."

"Okay, I have a crush on Sere-"

"SERENA!?"

"Yea…" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"OH MI GOD! Darien has a crush on Serena. I didn't see that coming!" she said amazed. I chuckled softly.

"I think I have to call the girls! We're going to help ya!" Raye exclaimed.

"Okay…" I said nervously. She went to her phone and called Mina, Lita, and Amy. After15 minutes of calling them, Raye and I were talking about why I like Serena and my childhood. The three juniors opened Raye's sliding door and sat down at the coffee table.

"Why did you call us?" Amy asked. "I had studying to do."

"You can study all break so hush." Mina said. Amy sighed. "I can't believe this even happening! Oh lover boy!" I blushed a rosy pink. "Oh you look so cute when you blush, Darien." Mina teased. Raye's, Amy's, and Lita's sweat dropped. I ignored her and my sweat dropped too.

"Mina, you're embarrassing him." The others said in unison.

"I was just kidding Darien." Mina laughed.

"That's alright," I answered.

"Ok what's you plan Darien?" Lita asked.

"I guess I'll give her presents." I said.

"Does anyone know what she wants?" Raye asked us. I knew but I didn't want to say anything until they said no.

"I don't even remember talking to her about it." Lita replied. "Raye do you know?"

"No, that's why I asked."

"Oh," Lita giggled. Raye and Lita looked at Mina.

"No, I don't remember. But I know that I talked to her about it." Mina said. Amy was reading her book then all three of them looked at her. Amy felt a weird feeling that she being watched, so she moved the book form her eyes.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Do you know what Serena wants for Christmas?" the three girls asked.

"Nope," Amy simply replied.

"Darien?" then the three girls looked at me.

"I asked her and she wants to know the true identity of Tuxedo Mask, that's kinda of weird though, she also wants roses from a special someone, and she wants know who her date is for prom." I stated.

"Who's her date?" Mina asked.

"Yea who is her date?" Lita and Raye asked. Amy was still into her book.

"Andrew set her up on a blind date with me," I answered.

"Andrew?!" they said surprised. "Go ANDREW!" The laughed and giggled in delight.

"Yeah,"

"So your plan is to get her presents? That's all?" Amy asked putting the book down.

"Ok, but how are we going to get Tuxedo Mask???" The others said. They had confused marks on their foreheads.

"You're… looking right at him…" I answered nervously.

"What!?" yelled the four girls. Their eyes widened and mouth dropping.

"You're Tuxedo Mask!" Mina and Raye exclaimed.

"Finally we know who he is!" Amy blurted out. Mina, Raye, and Lita gave her the evil eye. "Oops sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We'll explain later, Darien. What's important is to get you with Serena." Lita explained.

"Okay,"

"I just thought of something we can do!" Mina said excitedly. She rose up from the table.

"Okay Mina," Raye said. Mina said her plan and it was perfect.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet here again at 12 pm." Raye said. We all agreed. Then we all left.

* * *

**The Next Day at 12 PM. everyone got there on time.**

"Darien do you have your tux?" Raye asked.

"Well isn't it a masquerade?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yep," she sighed.

"Then I'm going t o wear my Tuxedo Mask costume." I answered.

"Ok then."

"Lita you're going to get the flowers." Raye said.

"Okay,"

"Lita can you go to the flower shop and get 2 dozen white, pink, and red roses. And get a corsage." Raye said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in 30 minutes." When she left, Amy starting reading a book. Raye was sweeping the floor. Mina and I were watching some TV. Lita arrived an hour later.

Lita asked. "I need help with the 6-dozen roses."

"Okay," we answered. We walked to her green mustang and took the roses. She bought 6-dozen roses and a beautiful corsage with mini roses and a hibiscus. Then was surrounded with baby breath. Raye put the corsage in the fridge to keep it alive. Then the rest of us put the flowers in water.

"Let's go to the SPA!" Mina exclaimed.

"What car are we using?" Amy asked.

"Let's use mine and Mina's." Lita suggested.

"OKAY!" Mina said running to her car. Amy followed behind, then Lita.

"Darien we'll be back at 5," Raye said. I agreed. "Darien you can relax or go talk to Andrew."

"Okay," I agreed again. She went to the cars and left to get Serena. _'I can't believe this is happening.' _I decided to go pray before going to the arcade.

* * *

**ARRIVAL OF SERENA'S HOUSE. NORMAL POV.**

The girls walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Irene Tsukino, Serena's mom, opened the door.

"Hi, girls." She greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino. Is Serena home?" Lita asked.

"No, she's at the arcade." Mrs. Tsukino answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino." They said in unison.

"Sorry," Mrs. Tsukino said and closed the door. The girls went into their cars. Lita started her car then Mina. They headed to the arcade. Once they arrived they got out of Mina's and Lita's car and went inside.

"Hey girls." Andrew greeted.

"Hi Andrew." Mina said. They saw Darien sitting on "his" stool and Serena was playing the Sailor V video game. She was clicking and using to joy stick, but GAME OVER appeared in front of the screen. She was about to put more money into the machine, buts she decided not to. She got up and saw the girls.

"HI you guys!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hi," they each said.

"Let's go get a smoothie." Serena suggested.

"Serena, we're going to the spa today!" Mina announced.

"We are!" Serena said.

"We are going to look so cute tonight at prom!" Lita said.

"Let's go?" Raye asked.

"Can I get a smoothie?" Serena asked.

"Serena, I think drinking that smoothie will make you fatter that you're already are!" Raye remarked.

"I'm not fat! I'm only 105 pounds!" Serena said. "So ha!" She stuck her tongue out, and then Raye did too. They started tongue war. Raye gave up and let her get her drink.

"Just hurry up get the smoothie!" Raye said with crossed arms. "We're are going to be late for our appointment!"

"Andrew!" Serena said skipping to the counter.

"Yes Serena?" Andrew asked.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie, to go?" Serena asked.

"Coming right up." Andrew replied.

"Hey Meatball Head, I bet you won't fit in you dress tonight because you drink so much smoothies and eat so much food." Darien stated.

"Whatever jerk!" Serena exclaimed. "Stop calling me METBALL HEAD!"

"Nope I won't stop calling you Meatball Head, it suits you well." Darien said. "I bet your date tonight is going to be a geeky guy." Then he thought. _"Stupid, stupid! You're her date Stupid!!" _

"Yea right jerk, it's one of Andrew's friends." Serena said. Andrew came back and gave her drink.

"Yea one of Andrew's friends is Endo, he's geeky and have coke bottle glasses." Darien said.

"Darien…" Andrew sighed. Andrew thought. _"Darien is going to blow it, he'll never get with Serena…"_

"Andrew is too nice of a guy to do that to me!" Serena said and stuck out her tongue.

"You don't know the real Andy, Meatball Head." Darien responded.

"Shut up JERK! You need to deflate your ego! AND STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena yelled.

"Calm down Meatball Head, you're head is about to explode." Darien stated.

"SERENA!" Raye yelled angrily.

"Look what you made me do! I'm late! I have to go to the spa! And its all your fault Darien!" with that said she ran to get to Raye. Amy went into Lita's car and Serena went into Mina's. Raye had to go back and put some sense into Darien.

"Darien didn't you forget that you're her date!" Raye exclaimed madly. "How thick headed are you."

"Nope," Darien simply said in his stool.

"Bye, Darien, see you at the temple." Raye said and left. She entered Lita's car. Then they headed off to the spa. They arrived 12 minutes later. The parked and walked into the gray and bluish purple building. Once they entered the walls were a dramatic brown. The chairs and furniture were burgundy and a rich dark purple. They went to the front desk. A lady with dark brown hair and tan skin was sitting.

* * *

"Hello, I have an appointment at 2:30 under Raye Hino, for five people." Replied Raye. 

"Yes Ms. Hino, please choose a color for your nails." The cashier said. The girls chose their colors. But Serena wanted a French manicure and pedicure. Amy got a light blue; Raye a dark red, Lita got a sparkly pink, Mina also wants a French manicure.

"Please follow me." Said the brunette. The girls walked through the middle of the spa. They were seated on the pedicure spa chair. 5 ladies came and started the water for their feet. The pedicurists left.

"Raye how did you get able to get an appointment in a day here." Mina asked reading the magazine that she took that was next to her. The girls sat down and other people gave them a facial and massages on their shoulders.

"Oh, I made it a week ago." Raye responded. "For the ball."

"Oh, but how are you able to pay for it?" Mina asked another question.

"My dad's credit card!" Raye answered happily.

"Raye, did you get a limo for us?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Raye replied.

"Okay," Serena responded. The pedicurists came back and started scrubbing and massaging their feet. While they were cleaning their feet, the girls talked.

"Who asked you to the ball?" Mina asked Lita.

"Ken did." Lita said with a huge smile on her face.

"What about you Mina?" Lita asked.

"Um… Andrew…" Mina said quietly.

"Andrew! Oh Mi God!" Lita said surprised.

"Raye what about you?" Amy asked.

"Me? Oh, Chad did. You Amy?"

"Greg asked me out." Amy answered. The girls all turned heads to Serena.

"So… Serena… who's you're date?" the girls asked slyly.

"Andrew set me up on a blind date so I don't know." Serena answered. The female pedicurists started painting the girls toenails. "Um… when you done can you put like a Rhine stone on my toenails?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Serena's pedicurist. Once they were finished they went to the manicurists. They walked to the manicurists' booths bare foot.

**Serena.**

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the manicurist asked.

"Can I have a acrylic French manicure? Then on my thumbnails can you put a black hibiscus flower? Then on the rest on the nails Rhine stones?" Serena asked.

"Yes, is today you're winter ball?" the manicurist asked.

"Yes," Serena answered.

"Isn't kinda late?"

"Yea, but the leadership people moved the date."

"Oh." The manicurist started putting the acrylic nails on Serena's nails.

**Mina.**

"What can I do for you?" asked Mina's manicurist.

"Um… a French manicure, and can you out a pretty yellow and orange flower on some of my nails?" Mina answered.

"Sure." The lady said. She started putting the acrylic nails on her real nails.

**Raye.**

"Hi, what would you like me to do?" the manicurist asked.

"Can you put this color," Raye said giving her the nail polish tube. "Do you have any designs for nails?"

"Yes we do." The manicurist said giving her a medium sized board with fake designed nails.

"I would like this one." Raye pointed to her desired design. Instead of white and you use black?"

"Yes," she said and started on her nails.

**Amy.**

"Hello," Amy greeted.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" asked the male manicurist.

"Can I have a French manicure?" Amy asked.

"Okay," said the manicurist and started.

"But um… I want my nails to be different from the traditional one."

"Okay… how would you like it?"

"The base will be a baby blue and the tips are dark blue."

"Yes, that'll look wonderful!' he complimented and started working

"Hiya." Lita replied.

"Hello. How would you like your nails today?"

"Can I have them painted a light pink and a red rose art?"

"Yes," said the manicurist. Once everyone's nails were done, they had to let their nails dry. 15 minutes later the nails dried. The girls headed to the hairdressers. The girls decided what they wanted their hair to look like. Amy wanted her hair to look the same but flowers and ribbons clipped to the side of her ear. Lita let her hair down from her high ponytail. Her hairdresser curled her hair and put it up in a half ponytail. Lita's hairdresser put a pink rose clip at the left side of her bangs. Raye put her hair in a messy bun and strands falling out. Then she also had flowers, red roses clipped to her bun. Mina let her hair down. Her hairdresser put her hair in a side ponytail. Then she curled the rest the ends lightly. So it was straight on the top then curly on the bottom. The hairdresser placed a fresh hibiscus on her ponytail tie. Serena's hair was the same but it was curled, had barrettes, pearls and mini flowers on the base of her "meatballs". After their hair was done they went to make up. Amy's make up looked all-natural. Her eyes a ight smoky brown to bring out her blue eyes then light eyeliner and mascara; they put a brush of blush, and light pink lip-gloss. Lita had clear lip-gloss, her eyes were a sage green, and she had light mascara and eyeliner. Raye had smoky royal purple eye shadow; her lips were a lightred gloss. Mina had a natural light orange eye shadow and lip-gloss.Serena's eyeliner was medium-dark, and then her eye shadow was a natural brown. Then her lips were a pink gloss. They were finished Raye paid around 200 dollars and left a tip pf 15 dollars. They spent 2 hours in the Spa. Mina dropped off Serena to her house to get dressed in her attire. Lita drove to her house to get her dress and then she went to Mina's, so she can get hers. Then they headed to Raye's temple. After Mina dropped Serena off, she headed to Raye's. The girls found Darien praying at the shrine.

* * *

"Hey, Darien." Mina said. 

"Oh! Hi." Darien greeted.

"Darien let's make this Christmas the best you and Serena will ever have." Mina said.

"Alright." Darien agreed. The girls took the watered roses that they got this afternoon. They took half of the 6-dozen roses. Theycut the stems off and gently ripped off the petals. They made a path of white then, pink, then red roses. The path went from the step of the temple, the entrance of the temple, to the shrine where Darien once was, and goes to the main tree near Raye's room. But they noticed that need more roses, because the path only went up to the shrine.

"OH MI GOD! We need more roses!" Raye and Mina yelled.

"I'm going to get more roses," Lita said.

"Okay, I'm coming too." Darien offered.

"Alright let's hurry before the flower shop closes." Lita said. They walked to Lita's car. Once they arrived at the flower shop, they got out of the car. They entered the shop.

"Hello." Said the cashier. Lita and Darien went straight to the roses section. They took 4-dozen roses. They went back to the cashier.

"Will this be all for you?"

"Yes," Darien said getting out his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Your total is $48.00," the cashier announced. Darien took out his Visa™ card. The cashier took it and swiped it. Lita began putting the roses in the car. Darien paid for the roses and took the remaining roses. They go back to the temple and fixed the rose path. Darien wrote the hints. Lita wore a woodland fairy costume for the masquerade and she had a green mask that had feathers and fake leaves. Mina wore a Greek goddess costume and a yellow mask decorated with Rhine stones and feathers. Amy was a sprite and had a shiny blue mask. Raye just wore a slender red dress and had an all red velvet mask. The girls did some retouches on their make up. Raye called the limo and let them go to Serena's house. The girls stayed in Raye's room. Darien transformed and stayed ona branch on the tree where he is going to meet Serena at.

**

* * *

SERENA'S POV **

I put on my princess dress on. I took my studded mask. The mask was white and it had a stone border. My princess dress looked like the Goddess Selene. I retouched my mak up. I waited for my date. _"I wonder who my date is." _I heard the doorbell.

"MOM! Can you get that!" I yelled from my room.

"SERENA COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Irene, my mom yelled. I walked down the stair carefully so I won't trip with my 2-inch heels. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, no one was there, but a note on the doormat. I picked it up and smelled like roses. It read:

**Your ride is out side of your drive **

**Way. There will be another note **

**Awaits you.**

I looked at it and read it again. _"I wonder what's waiting for me?" _I walked to the drive way and there was a limo. The driver got of the driver seat and opened the door for me. I entered it. I found another note on the TV. I took it. And it read:

**You destination will be at the Cherry Hill **

**Temple. ****Your limo will stop about now. **

**Another note will be Waiting for you. **

The limo stopped and the driver helped me out of the black limo. I went to the stairs and found another note with bouquet of white roses.

**Follow the path of white roses White roses **

**stand for purity and Friendship. I want **

**to create a friendship with you.**

I smiled and took the flowers. _"Someone wants to be my friend…"_I smiled and followed the path and found a bouquet of pink roses.

**You are divine. You are pink roses.**

**I want you, and you're divine soul. **

**Your journey will end will come to the end.**

**The path of red roses will lead you to a tree and **

**Another bouquet of roses. **

_"This person wants me? Who in the world would want me?" _I asked myself. I picked up the roses and started walking. I found another path of roses, pink roses. I reached the main tree of the temple. I saw red roses on the ground. Then I found another note.

**Your journey has ended. You're date will **

**Appear in front of you soon. Red roses **

**Means love. I would love you forever.**

**Will you ever love me? **

I smelled the roses and I smiled. But no one was here. _"Some one wants to be my friend, some wants me, and someone loves me!? Who is this person?" _I counted the roses. A dozen pink and white roses and 2-dozen of red roses. I turned to see if anyone was there, still no one was here. Then I saw a sharp rose thrown to the ground and a black figure jumped in front of me. I moved away. I saw a black top hat, a tuxedo, a mask, and a cape.

"Tuxedo Mask?" I said confusedly.

"Yes," he answered. His eyes so memorizing, I feel drawn to them, and looked so familiar.

"You did all this?" I asked.

"Yes, all for you." Tuxedo Mask replied. He walked closer to me.

"Would you like to know who I really am?" he asked.

"Yes," I simply answered.

"Just take off my mask." He said. I moved closer, and closer to him. I reached for his face and he grabbed my arms. Then kissed me passionately. "Now you can see who I am." Again I reached for his face and placed my index fingers and thumbs on the mask firmly. I took it off slowly. My eyes widened. "Like I asked in the note will you ever love me, Serena?"

"Darien…" I said surprised and had a bad feeling in my stomach. I placed my hand on lips.

"Yes?"

"You're Tuxedo Mask!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Serena. I want your friendship, I want you, and most of all you're love. Serena I love you." Darien confessed his love.

"Darien, I don't know what to say…" I said nervously and confused. He hugged me and I fell in a trance in his midnight blue eyes.

"Serena, say that I love you too…" he whispered lightly in my ear. He moved closer to my face and I moved closer. Our lips touched, he tasted like chocolate. _"Darien loves me, and I love him. While I can't I say I love him too. I have to tell him how I feel." _We kissed for 5 minutes and released.

"Serena will you ever love me?" Darien asked.

"Darien, I will always love you now and forever!" I said crying and I hugged him.

"Now and forever." He repeated and we kissed once again. "Serenity." Both of us realized our true identities of the past nad present.

"Yes Endymion?" I asked.

"I love you!" he said sweetly.

"You already said that love, but I love you too." I said. A flash of light blinked. Darien and I turned into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. We kissed again. Our third kiss more memories flooded our minds. Then our memories flooded Mina, Lita, Raye, Ami, Luna, and Artemis's minds. The lost princess and prince were found.

* * *

**THE SCOUTS: NORMAL POV**

"We have found our princess." Mina said smiling. Mina's eyes started fogging up and a tear fell form her eyesshe was so happy. Her make up got ruined and fell down her cheeks. Then the rest of them started crying of the romantic sightand make up was running. They walked out of Raye's room.

"Princess…" they said crying. The newly found couple released and saw their friends crying in happiness.

"You guys!" Serena said going to them and hugging them. "You guys were all in this?"

"Yea." The all answered. Darien saw them and let out one ears. The girls released form their hug and Serena came back to Darien.

"So Serena, who is your special somebody?" Darien asked de-transforming back to Tuxedo Mask.

"It was always you, Darien." Serena answered. Darien put a smile. Serena kissed him on the cheek.

"So may I escort you to the dance?" Darien asked.

"Of course." Serena responded. Darien smiled again. They walked together into the limo. Serena fixed her make up. The girls took another limo, and they also fixed their make up. They arrived to the dance. The girls found their dates. They all sat in the same table. Everything was baby blue and white. A lot of balloons and snow flakes hanging from the ceiling. Loud music played and everyone was dancing.

* * *

**11:46PM**

"So Darien, does Serena like you back?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Darien answered. Andrew smiled. They both looked at their dates. They were both laughing and talking. Serena and Mina walked up from their seats.

"Darien, I'm going to the restroom." Serena said to Darien.

"Me too Andrew." Mina said.

"Okay," both guys said. Serena and Mina left the table. They walked to the DJ.

"Can you please play "Dreaming of You" by Selena for the next song." Serena asked.

"I'm playing that king and queen's first dance." The DJ said.

"Okay, thank you." Serena said. _'Now what, that song is the perfect song between me and Darien....'_The two girls went back to the table.

_Ladies and gentlemen,  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Missy (Missy),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

"May I have this dance?" Darien and Andrew asked their dates. The other girls were already on the dance floor.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

"Yes," the two blondes answered. They dance to "1,2 step" by Ciara. Darien, Andrew, and the dates of the scouts could dance. All of them knew some break dancing moves.

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is_

**Once they song finished.**

"Alright, alright let's announce the king and queen of the Winter Ball Masquerade." Said the DJ. "Can I have the envelope please and a drum roll please." Everyone made a drum roll noise. "The King of The Winter Ball of 2004 is Darien Shields!! Give a round of applause!" Serena and Darien looked at each other.

"Go Darien," Serena encouraged. The principal put a crown on Darien's head.

"And tonight's queen will be…" the DJ said looking at the card. "Serena Tsukino!" Serena eye widened.

"Go Serena!!" the girls and Andrew said. And pushed her to walked. She walked on stage. The principal placed a tiara on Serena's head. Everyone cheered.

"Our plan worked from beginning to end!" Andrew and the scouts exclaimed. "Finally they're together!" They had huge smiles on their faces.

_**Flashback, the first week of Christmas Break.** _

_"Girls we need get_ _Serena and Darien together." Andrew said. he was sitting in a booth with the girls in the arcade cafe. _

_"Yea," the girls agreed._

_"I know a perfect idea!" Mina exclaimed._

_"Spill," Raye said._

_"Why don't we like do a savenger hunt type thing. Like we have a path of roses and bouquets and notes hinting about love and friendship." Mina explained._

_"Perfect!" the rest of the agreed. _

_"Does Serena have a date for the ball?" Andrew asked._

_"Nope," Lita answered._

"_Perfect," Andrew replied._

_"So I'm going to make an appointment at the spa and the limos?" Rayeasked._

_"Sure," Andrew answered. __"Everything is set, so let's wait two days before the dance, Darien will need you help." _

_"Okay," the girls said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Now the king and queen will have their first dance." The DJ announced and played "Dreaming of You." Everyone gathered around in a circle. The girls fought to get to the front.Darien and Serena began dancing closely to each other.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

**SERENA AND DARIEN**

"Darien, I love you…" Serena whispered into Darien's ear. "This is a Christmas that I will never forget." She said as the clock turned 12.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

"I love you too Serena. Merry Christmas" Darien whispered back.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

"Merry Christmas," Serena greeted.

"I will never forget either." Darien replied and kissed her.

_I__'ll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I __can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I __can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

**MINA AND ANDREW.**

"Mina I have to tell you something very important." Andrew said.

"Yes?" Mina asked. "I love you." Andrew replied. Mina was happy and surprised, so she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too!" Mina said releasing from their kiss and kissed again.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_T__ill tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room __I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_E__ndlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

That night many identites were discovered, and love that will last forever, past, present and future. It'll always be A Christmas That Will Never Be Forgotten.

**THE END!**

Author's Notes: There's the end, my first ending of one of my stories. Yay! I hope you like it. Happy Holidays! And make me very happy this Christmas, so review! Bye.

MoonPrincess568

DECEMBER 24, 2004


	2. Thank You!

"A Christmas That Will Never Be Forgotten" by MoonPrincess568

**Thanks you to:**

_Dark-Mystical-Beauty_: I'm sooo happy you read some of my stories!

StArFiRe2016:I'm so happy you loved it!

_bunnybunny_: im so glad you love it! I just wrote the story in like 3 days because Christmas was on the way. LoL! Christmas RUSH!

Merry Faerie: I think I have got most of the punctuation and grammar but I don't know, LoL!

moonprincessluna: hey another MoonPrincess Yay!! LoL! U have a SM video!! Lucky!!! I only got like 20 episodes of 200! Ahhh!! Isn't that bad? LoL! N E ways go back and read the Real Chapter 1.

_Tamara_: I'm so happy you love it! See you in skool!

Queen Peacock: go back and read the Real Chapter 1.

**(AN: sorry everyone if I'm saying that but you hasn't read it yet. PS: if you have already read chapter 1, (the fake one), and reviewed it and can't review on that chapter. Review on chapter. Please and thank you! LoL!)**

Princess of Pink 5: I love pink too!! LoL! N E ways go back and read THE REAL CHAPTER 1.

Erica6060: go back and read the Real Chapter 1.

Emmastarz: go back and read the real chapter 1. Happy Holidays to you too!

_SailorKMoonie_: I updated right on time before Christmas. LoL! Please go back and read the real chapter 1.

_Bill K_: thank you for those points. I switch from Rei to Raye a lot, and I fixed the first chapter, making Serena a little curious. Also I made Darien 18 and goes to the school with Serena to fit in with the prom thing at the end.So N E ways please read the real chapter 1. Please and thank you.

HaliJade Snape: I have updated, and the "fake" chapter 1 is replaced with THE REAL CAHPTER 1.

DarkParis: Yay you are my first reviewer!! Like I said above re-read chapter 1.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone. Who has reviewed and read the story! I'm so glad many of you like it. If you have not read "THE REAL CHAPTER 1," it has the regular chapter 1, (that has been revised), and the second chapter is combined in it too. Read it LoL! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah!! Happy Kwanzaa! AND a Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
